Till the end of the time
by Roxane-JamesHP
Summary: Regulus Black rentre au Manoir Familial après une dernière année à Poudlard et se retrouve plongé dans un monde en guerre. Il lui faudra choisir son camp. Pendant ce temps, les Sorciers de la Haute Société propagent une coutume consistant à employer un "Nihil" pour exhiber leur puissance. Hazel, cracmolle, hait cette société qui la rejette mais devient Nihil des Black... RB/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Note d'auteure : bonsoir / bonjour ! Avant de commencer ma note d'auteure assez conséquente, je le crains, je précise que TOUT appartient à JK Rowling sauf mes OCs et une bonne partie du "plot" qui m'appartient ainsi qu'à _Lyrumbra_ ! **

**Cette fanfiction m'a été inspirée par une longue discussion avec _Lyrumbra_ (cœur sur toi) à propos des Cracmols et de leur place misérable au sein de la société sorcière et de tous les préjugés qu'on pouvait d'ailleurs retrouver au sein de cette même société ET nous avons aussi parlé du personnage de Regulus Black qui est... juste l'un de mes chouchous :D **

**Je précise que cette fanfiction n'est pas destinée à un public très jeune car certains termes et certaines scènes que j'ai prévues pourraient choquer (je n'écris pas du gore et du - 18 ans mais je préfère prévenir que cette fanfic' ne sera pas toute rose), je préciserai néanmoins dans ma note de début de chapitre si tel ou tel chapitre contient des éléments pouvant heurter (bien sûr, c'est pour aller avec le cadre de l'histoire et je précise que je n'écris pas de Lemon ou d'histoires volontairement sanglantes juste pour le plaisir !).**

 **Résumé : Londres, 1978-1979. Regulus Black rentre au Manoir Familial après une dernière année à Poudlard agitée et se retrouve plongé dans l'atmosphère tourmentée du monde de la sorcellerie. La guerre est officiellement déclarée et il lui faudra choisir son camp. Pendant ce temps, les Sorciers et Sorcières de la Haute Société qu'il fréquente propagent une coutume venue d'Italie consistant à employer un "Nihil" pour étaler ses richesses, sa puissance et son bon goût... Hazel Fawley, cracmolle et rongée par la haine à l'égard de cette société qui ne lui laisse pas de place est employée chez les Black pour servir. Deux mondes qui se rencontrent, un fossé les sépare...**

 **Genre : Romance / Tragédie**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^**

 **Roxane-James**

* * *

 **Till the end of the time**

 **Chapitre 1 : Black Night (©Deep Purple)**

Le clapotement des gouttes de pluie qui tombaient sur les pavés, comme des secrets que l'on murmurait à l'oreille des serpents et qui se répandaient peu à peu, dans un rythme infernal qui provoquait le désastre, voici ce qu'elle entendait. Ses pas se firent plus pressés quand la lumière du réverbère tremblota légèrement, menaçant de laisser l'obscurité engloutir Londres tout entier et elle avec. Ses bottines rapiécées glissèrent dans une flaque d'eau vieille de plusieurs jours et elle manqua de tomber lourdement sur le sol puis, enfin, après plusieurs heures de marche, elle aperçut le vieux bâtiment qui lui avait servi de maison pendant près de dix ans.

Elle poussa l'ancestral portail bringuebalant avec son pied en esquissant un rictus dégoûté et se précipita dans la cour déserte pour rejoindre l'intérieur faiblement illuminé où sa terrible logeuse l'attendait sûrement. La Directrice Roy n'avait pas la réputation d'être agréable avec ses pensionnaires et si elle se faisait prendre — ce qui était fort probable vu l'heure à laquelle elle rentrait — Hazel Fawley savait qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas si facilement.

Elle fit tourner les verrous usés à l'aide de sa pince à cheveux métallique auparavant plantée dans sa tignasse épaisse et croisa les doigts pour que Roy ne la surprenne pas. Elle traversa le hall d'entrée délabré sur la pointe des pieds, laissant par ailleurs des traces de boue sur le carrelage graisseux et terne et, priant pour qu'aucun bruit ne révèle sa présence à cette heure avancée de la nuit dans l'entrée, elle posa un pied sur la première marche du piteux escalier menant aux dortoirs de l'étage.

A cet instant précis, la porte du bureau de la directrice Roy s'ouvrit à la volée sur une femme aux yeux petits et secs, aux cheveux fins qui étaient attachés en un chignon sévère sur le sommet de son crâne et à la mâchoire carrée. Elle se tenait droite, imposante et terrifiante à la fois et tenait fermement sa baguette magique en main, la pointant directement sur la poitrine de la jeune fille.

— Hazel Fawley… Dans mon bureau. Immédiatement.

Hazel sentit son expression neutre se décomposer face à l'air profondément ennuyé que la vieille sorcière affichait avant de la suivre d'une démarche mal assurée, la peur au ventre.

*.*.*

— Je vais te vendre.

— Pardon ?

— Tu seras la bonniche de la famille Black au moins durant la saison qui s'annonce, trancha Mrs Roy de son horrible voix sifflante en lui souriant avec délectation. Tu t'occuperas de toutes les corvées dont leur abject Elfe de Maison ne voudra pas se charger. Et il n'est pas question que tu refuses, le contrat avec la famille Black est déjà signé, tu as de la chance que cette chère Walburga soit si pressée de se faire bien voir de la Haute Société Sorcière sinon je t'aurais définitivement jetée à la rue ce matin...

Hazel Fawley se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un sanglot de rage qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa gorge. Elle ne devait pas pleurer, cela ferait bien trop plaisir à cette odieuse Melosa Roy de savoir que son nouveau statut de "Nihil" la rendait folle de colère et de tristesse.

Toute sa vie, Hazel avait essuyé les ennuis et les coups durs. Née cracmolle dans une famille de Sang-Pur riche et bien vue du monde sorcier qui comptait même un Premier Ministre parmi ses rangs, elle avait été rejetée lorsque ses parents avaient découvert qu'elle ne serait jamais capable de maîtriser pleinement le peu de magie qu'elle avait dans les veines. Son père l'avait enfermée dans le grenier poussiéreux de leur vaste demeure puis, quand elle avait atteint l'âge de huit ans, sa mère avait cessé de s'occuper d'elle et l'avait placée dans une école crasseuse et délabrée pour "enfants sorciers à problèmes" située sur les quais les plus misérables de la Tamise, à Londres. Depuis ce jour, elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de ceux qui l'avaient vue naître.

Elle avait grandi dans un environnement miteux au milieu d'enfants délaissés, souvent malades et habitués à la misère et s'était débrouillée pour survivre. Ici, il fallait se battre pour résister tantôt au froid et à la faim, tantôt aux hommes qui emmenaient parfois de force une pensionnaire pas trop moche et la violaient avant d'abandonner son cadavre meurtri dans des ruelles impraticables. Elle, elle avait eu de la chance. Son corps n'avait jamais été souillé par les mains sordides de créatures qui se disaient humaines, les seules cicatrices qu'elle arborait étaient celles laissées par la dragoncelle, une maladie qu'elle avait contracté à l'âge de dix ans mais qui, par un heureux hasard, s'était révélée sans danger et n'avait touché qu'une infime partie de son ventre, laissant ça et là quelques fines cicatrices blanches.

Les hivers étaient les plus difficiles et nombreux étaient les enfants qui mouraient à cette époque de l'année, emportés par des fièvres, le teint cadavérique et les draps maculés de sueur. Leurs restes étaient jetés sans cérémonie dans la Tamise, en secret des autorités locales. La meilleure amie d'Hazel, qui n'avait jamais porté que le nom Hel depuis son arrivée chez Mrs Roy, avait subi cela. Hel, dans la mythologie nordique, était la déesse des morts sans héroïsme. Cela avait fait beaucoup rire la directrice de l'établissement lorsqu'elle l'avait appris mais Hazel conservait de cet épisode une haine glaciale à son encontre et un chagrin infini qui ne s'éteindrait sans doute jamais.

Hel avait été la seule personne avec qui la jeune fille s'était liée d'amitié. D'un an son aînée, elle s'était acharnée à la protéger, à arracher son pain des mains d'autres enfants qui dépérissaient pour la nourrir et ce jusqu'à la toute fin. Hel était morte dans ses bras et, dans un dernier souffle, elle lui avait confié ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux : son médaillon de bronze aussi grand qu'un gallion d'or hérité de son grand-père qui était la seule personne de sa famille qui venait parfois lui rendre visite.

Aujourd'hui, Hazel avait dix-sept ans et se souvenait avec amertume de toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait vues et vécues.

Elle avait cru un instant que lorsqu'elle atteindrait la majorité, tout serait fini. Que ses années de peur et de malheur laisseraient enfin la place à un avenir neuf et brillant.

Mais il semblait que la vie en avait décidé autrement. Ce jour-là, elle abandonna son statut de pensionnaire dans l'Institut des Enfants Sorciers à problèmes pour prendre celui de "Nihil" qui signifiait "rien" en latin.

Elle allait servir dans le sinistre manoir Black la non moins sinistre famille qui l'habitait et subir chaque jour un peu plus son identité de cracmolle.

Elle était échangée contre une bouchée de pain pour servir, pour survivre.

Mrs Roy laissa apparaître un sourire édenté et déclara d'une voix théâtrale :

— Tu as intérêt à bien te tenir, mes informateurs m'ont précisé que les Black ne lésinaient pas sur… les coups. Et à partir de maintenant, tu t'appelleras Hazel Wan.

*.*.*

" Je m'appelle Hazel Wan, je m'appelle Hazel Wan et j'ai dix-sept ans, je viens de l'Etablissement de Mrs Roy qui m'a formée pour être une Nihil parfaite, muette, sourde et aveugle lorsqu'il le faut, je suis invisible, je viens d'une ancienne famille de Sang-Pur dont je ne sais plus le nom car j'ai été adoptée très jeune par Mrs Roy à qui je dois tout…"

Hazel répétait cela en boucle dans sa tête, s'efforçant d'oublier l'eau glaciale —devenue trouble à cause de la crasse — qui constituait son bain et la petite fille aux tresses blondes et au tablier rongé par le temps qui frottait énergiquement chaque parcelle de son corps dénudé avec une éponge râpeuse imbibée de savon noir.

C'était son premier bain depuis un mois et jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi mal. Comme elle s'apprêtait à intégrer les quartiers Black, Roy avait demandé à une jeune pensionnaire de s'occuper entièrement de sa toilette et lui avait fourni une tenue plus ou moins neuve qui avait au moins le mérite de ne pas être tâchée, déchirée ou malodorante.

— Tu quittes l'établissement ? demanda soudainement la fillette en suspendant son geste pour lui jeter un regard intrigué.

— J'y suis obligée, soupira Hazel. Je vais devenir une Nihil pour la famille Black.

— Oh. Bonne chance dans ce cas…

Hazel ne répondit rien mais lui sourit timidement. De la chance… Elle en aurait besoin. Ainsi qu'une bonne dose de courage et un plan solide pour s'échapper de cette horreur.

La fillette aux tresses blondes l'aida à sortir de la baignoire maculée de résidus à l'aspect douteux puis épongea ses cheveux avec une serviette qui dégageait une répugnante odeur de rose trop sucrée et la fit asseoir sur un petit tabouret branlant qui tangua dangereusement. Hazel replia ses bras sur sa poitrine et baissa les yeux sur le sol couvert de saletés avant de se concentrer pour ne pas entendre le bruit que faisaient les ciseaux rouillés quand ils rencontraient une mèche de ses cheveux.

Peu à peu, son siège fut entouré d'un monceau de mèches brunes tirant vers le roux sombre. Enfin, la fillette la fit se relever, alla chercher ses habits sorciers et l'aida à les enfiler car Hazel tremblait trop pour le faire d'elle-même.

Elle se regarda enfin dans le miroir fissuré par endroits et découvrit une jeune fille qui avait l'air plus âgée, les cheveux coupés dans un long carré incertain qui soulignait cependant assez bien la régularité de ses traits. Sa peau était blanche, propre, tranchant avec le rouge de ses lèvres et ses yeux couleur noisette étaient encadrés d'une rangée de cils épais qui lui conféraient un regard doux et fragile à la fois. Elle était vêtue d'une simple robe gris souris cintrée à la taille dont le jupon fluide terminait sa course au niveau des genoux et d'une chemise blanche immaculée en dessous ainsi que ses bottines rapiécées qu'elle avait tenu à garder.

Elle n'avait plus rien de la jeune fille sale qui se fondait dans le paysage moldu de Londres et que les passants confondaient parfois avec une clocharde bizarre. Plus d'une fois, lors de ses virées secrètes dans ce qu'elle nommait "l'extérieur", elle s'était assise au coin d'une rue et avait reçu de la part de certains des petites pièces qu'elle conservait soigneusement. Combien de fois s'était-elle procuré un repas correct comme cela ? Mais elle avait aussi subi quelques regards lubriques d'hommes qui lui avaient glacé le sang et des remarques désagréables…

Parfois, en regardant ces gens dans des voitures ou qui prenaient le "métro" et inventaient toutes sortes d'instruments, Hazel se disait que les Moldus étaient beaucoup plus avancés que les sorciers sur certains points.

Mais elle n'appartiendrait jamais totalement à leur monde quand bien même elle connaissait leurs façons de fonctionner tout comme elle ne trouverait jamais sa place dans celui des sorciers. Elle était seule. Seule face à son avenir incertain, à ses doutes et à ses peurs. Seule face à la guerre sorcière qui planait dangereusement au-dessus de l'Angleterre.

— Tu es jolie.

— Merci, répondit Hazel en secouant la tête pour chasser de son esprit ses pensées sombres.

La fillette aux tresses blondes osa un sourire intimidé vers son aînée puis lui tendit son collier jusqu'alors laissé à l'écart en le fixant avec scepticisme.

— Pourquoi tu le gardes ? Il ne vaut rien.

— Si. Ce collier est important pour moi, il me rappelle une amie qui est décédée il y a un an et demi. Il était à elle, ajouta Hazel en se frottant les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

La fillette acquiesça après une brève hésitation et prit les mains d'Hazel entre les siennes, calleuses et froides, avant de les embrasser affectueusement.

— Je te souhaite de réussir chez les Sorciers, Hazel Fawley, murmura-t-elle.

 _" Article 143 de la Constitution Magique du Royaume-Uni : Les Nihils (domestiques) sont autorisés. Les familles sorcières s'en procurant devront néanmoins prendre en charge leurs Nihils qui ne doivent en aucun cas être sorciers sous peine de faire cinq ans de prison pour non respect de la Loi Sorcière."_

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Bon, promis, on voit Reg dès le prochain chapitre et vous en saurez plus sur les Nihils...  
**

 **Ah et petite précision : le nom de famille Fawley fait réellement partie du cercle des 28 sacrés (les familles les plus éminentes de Sang-Pur) et HECTOR FAWLEY a été Premier Ministre (sorcier) durant la guerre contre Grindelwald.**

 **Une petite review ? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note d'auteure : Bon, j'étais motivée cet aprèm' alors voici le second chapitre de cette fanfiction... XD Merci encore à** **Gilgalad Swiftblade et** **lune patronus** **pour vos reviews motivantes... j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Je remercie une nouvelle fois Lyrumbra** *^*

 **Bonne lecture et ne lésinez pas sur les reviews XD**

 **Roxane-James**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Do or die (© Papa Roach)**

Hazel sentit sa tête cogner brutalement sur le goudron de la route nouvellement refaite et se releva en grimaçant de douleur pendant que Mrs Roy, le dos droit et l'air impérieux, époussetait son tailleur émeraude sans un regard pour elle. Elle rangea sa baguette magique dans une poche intérieure de sa cape et se tourna vers sa pensionnaire avec une expression moqueuse.

— Ton premier transplanage, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, Mrs Roy.

— Il est vrai que pour une personne de ta… condition, il n'est pas évident de transplaner sans accompagnateur ! ricana-t-elle en dévoilant une fois de plus une rangée de dents gâtées.

Hazel préféra ne rien répondre, sentant néanmoins son sang bouillonner dans ses veines et la fureur prendre lentement possession de son corps et de son esprit. Être cracmolle était un véritable fardeau dans cette société répugnante qui voyait d'un mauvais œil les personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques ou de naissance incertaine.

— Enfin… te souviens-tu de notre conversation d'hier soir ? s'enquit la sorcière avec un regard condescendant à son intention.

— Oui, Mrs Roy.

— Tu ne devras JAMAIS révéler ton véritable nom de famille, Hazel Fawley est morte après avoir contracté la dragoncelle à l'âge de dix ans… Je l'ai soigneusement rayée des archives du Ministère et il ne subsiste plus rien d'elle.

La voix de la vieille femme s'était faite pressante et ses petits yeux secs étaient plus plissés que d'accoutumée si bien qu'Hazel ne parvint pas à déceler dans son regard la moindre expression. Elle opina doucement de la tête et répéta à mi-voix les instructions de la Directrice Roy.

— Hazel Fawley est morte à dix ans à cause de la dragoncelle. Elle n'existe plus. Hazel Wan, elle, existe et est entièrement dévouée à sa nouvelle famille, les Black. Elle doit tout à Mrs Roy qui l'a élevée dans son pensionnat spécial… Hazel Wan se doit d'être une Nihil parfaite sous peine de subir des remontrances sévères…

— Et Hazel Wan devra exécuter chaque ordre qu'on lui donnera…

— Bien, Mrs Roy.

— Si tu es prête, nous pouvons y aller. Le 12 Square Grimmaud va nous ouvrir ses portes.

La jeune fille lança un regard intrigué au paysage citadin qui les entourait. De grandes maisons en briques rouges étaient collées les unes aux autres et faisaient face à un parc détrempé par la pluie. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'un Manoir Sorcier ou du numéro 12. Pas la moindre trace de la Magie. Alors qu'elle se faisait cette réflexion, Hazel aperçut une bâtisse imposante qui apparaissait subitement, s'imbriquant entre les deux habitations voisines. Le portail en fer forgé portait l'inscription 12 et claqua sinistrement lorsque Roy la poussa dans la petite cour qui jouxtait l'entrée. Une volée de marches en pierres à escalader et elle se retrouvait devant l'impressionnante porte peinte en noir sur laquelle était accroché un heurtoir d'argent en forme de tête de lévrier qui portait les armoiries familiales ainsi que la devise "Toujours Pur". Hazel frissonna de terreur.

Mrs Roy tapota le battant de sa baguette magique puis elles attendirent un bref instant, plongées dans un silence pesant que seule une brise légère mais glaciale venait rompre de temps à autres.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit sur une silhouette menaçante et Walburga Black les invita sèchement à entrer dans le vestibule inhospitalier.

Walburga Black avait sûrement été une belle femme dans sa prime jeunesse mais de sa charismatique personne ne restaient plus que des vestiges. Elle était très brune et sa peau était d'une pâleur digne des plus grands aristocrates, ses lèvres étaient légèrement épatées et ses yeux sombres et ronds lui donnaient l'air un peu folle. C'était une femme solide, aux épaules larges. Elle était entièrement habillée de noir, depuis ses gants en cuir qui couvraient de longs doigts maigrelets jusqu'à sa robe bouffante et sa broche représentant un serpent entièrement sertie de diamants piquée dans son chignon sophistiqué.

Il semblait à Hazel qu'une expression dédaigneuse était constamment peinte sur ses traits amers car d'étranges petites rides étaient apparentes autour de sa bouche.

— Mrs Black, la salua poliment Roy en s'inclinant légèrement. J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter votre nouvelle domestique, Hazel Wan.

— Je pense qu'elle est en mesure de se présenter d'elle-même, la coupa la maîtresse de maison d'une voix acide.

Hazel essaya de retenir ses tremblements et fit la révérence à son tour devant sa future employeuse, baissant humblement les yeux sur le parquet marqueté.

— Mrs Black, ainsi que l'a dit Mrs Roy, je me nomme Hazel Wan et j'ai dix-sept ans depuis hier. Je suis désormais à votre entière disposition et j'espère vous servir de mon mieux.

— J'y compte bien, Wan. Vous me paraissez tout à fait hideuse dans cette tenue, il faudra vous changer, vous ne voudriez tout de même pas me faire honte, n'est-ce point ? glissa-t-elle sournoisement.

— Non Mrs Black, murmura Hazel.

— Parfait. Kreattur veillera à vous apporter des vêtements plus seyants et vous montrera vos quartiers. Je vais vous exposer les règles de la Maison...

— Oui, Mrs Black.

La sorcière les conduisit alors dans une pièce rectangulaire qui avait dû être un petit salon dans une époque lointaine. Elle était décorée de manière minimale, le mobilier étant seulement constitué d'une belle commode de chêne, d'un canapé molletonné et de deux fauteuils capitonnés. Le tout dans les tons verts, gris et noirs. Walburga Black s'installa sur le plus massif des fauteuils et leur décocha un regard intimidant avant de leur désigner d'un geste de la main le canapé où Mrs Roy et Hazel s'installèrent.

— Votre rôle de Nihil est très simple, déclara abruptement Mrs Black en plantant férocement son regard dans celui d'Hazel. Vous devez vous montrer à mes côtés lorsque je l'exigerai mais rester légèrement en retrait. Vous assisterez aussi Kreattur pour quelques unes de ses tâches, vous ferez la lecture à mon fils et l'accompagnerez s'il le désire. Vous ferez le ménage dans sa chambre, vous nous servirez à table et lors des dîners mondains, je vous demanderai de nous amuser ou de vous occuper des buffets en compagnie des autres "Nihils". Vous ne devez en aucun cas prendre la parole sans autorisation au préalable et vous nous témoignerez un respect impeccable sans quoi vous serez… sanctionnée. Et, bien sûr, vous n'avez pas le droit de toucher aux objets précieux que nous conservons ici… de toute façon, je doute que vous le fassiez, après tout, vous n'êtes qu'une _insignifiante cracmolle_ !

Alors elle ferait office de faire-valoir, de femme de chambre, de chaperon et devrait "amuser" la galerie de Sang-Pur qui se présenterait chez les Black ? Tout ça sans avoir le droit de dire un mot ? La jeune fille aurait mille fois préféré s'enfuir dans le Londres moldu qui était beaucoup plus accueillant. Le plus tôt elle partirait — et dans les meilleurs conditions possibles — mieux elle se porterait.

— Oui j'ai compris, Mrs Black.

— Tant mieux car j'ai horreur de répéter. Ah, et j'ai un petit cadeau pour vous…

Walburga Black dégaina sa baguette magique dans un geste à la fois vif et délicat et la pointa sur le poignet d'Hazel en murmurant quelques mots ressemblant à : "Conjunctionis vinculo perpetuo". Presque aussitôt, Hazel sentit son poignet s'échauffer et un fin tatouage représentant des chaines apparut sur sa peau.

— Au cas où il vous prendrait l'envie de partir…

Hazel ferma les yeux. L'étau se resserrait dangereusement autour d'elle.

*.*.*

Mrs Roy partit après un dernier regard énigmatique à l'adresse de la cracmolle et disparut sous les trombes d'eau qui déferlaient dans Londres, inondant rues et bâtiments. Hazel savait qu'elle ne la reverrait sans doute jamais tout comme elle était presque sûre que la jolie fillette aux tresses blondes qui l'avait aidée à se préparer ne résisterait pas à l'hiver tourmenté qui s'annonçait. C'était pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas demandé son nom, elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir une personne à pleurer. Mieux valait ignorer la mort et la tristesse dans un monde comme celui-ci.

Sans y prêter attention, elle serra entre ses doigts moites son médaillon, joignant à ce geste toutes ses prières. Elle avait réussi à rester en vie jusque là, il n'était pas question qu'elle meure maintenant alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques pas de la liberté.

— Wan, suivez Kreattur.

La voix sifflante de Walburga Black fit sursauter Hazel et celle-ci s'empressa d'obtempérer avant de recevoir sa première punition. Elle était presque sûre qu'elle serait bientôt battue rien que pour satisfaire la cruauté de Walburga quand elle croisait ses prunelles flamboyantes.

L'Elfe de Maison des Black était vêtu de haillons, avait un long nez et de grandes oreilles. Il lança un regard mauvais à la jeune fille qui le suivait à travers le Manoir silencieux et quand ils furent parvenus au troisième étage, Kreattur actionna une poignée de porte cassée et poussa Hazel dans sa chambre minuscule où le ménage n'avait visiblement pas été fait depuis quelques années. Il y avait un lit qui sentait la moisissure au centre de la pièce, un large coffre de bois foncé à côté, une bassine remplie d'eau fumante dans un coin ainsi qu'un savon à l'allure suspecte, un peigne et un minuscule miroir. Une robe d'uniforme noire était jetée en travers du lit avec un tablier blanc.

— La Maîtresse ordonne que vous preniez un bain, dit Kreattur de sa voix grinçante.

— Oh, ce n'est pas la peine, j'en ai pris un ce matin…

— La Maîtresse l'ordonne, la coupa Kreattur.

— D'accord, soupira faiblement Hazel.

— Quand vous serez prête, Nihil des Black, Maître Regulus exige de vous voir.

— Je… je vais me dépêcher dans ce cas.

— Oui.

Hazel attendit que l'Elfe parte en marmonnant des grossièretés à son égard qui ne provoquèrent qu'un haussement de sourcil perplexe de sa part pour se plonger dans son deuxième bain de la journée. Elle se lava dans cette sommaire bassine avec soin, peigna ses cheveux et délaissa sa robe grise pour l'uniforme conventionnel qui lui allait à la perfection.

— Sûrement de la magie, se dit-elle en observant son reflet fantomatique dans le miroir.

Enfin, la jeune fille inspira profondément avant de sortir de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds chaussés de nouvelles bottines en cuir noir, ayant caché les siennes sous son lit pour être sûre de ne pas se les faire voler même si elle n'était pas sûre que cela intéresse grandement ses nouveaux maîtres. Kreattur la dévisagea d'un air agressif puis lui montra la porte qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Stupéfaite, Hazel se demanda s'il s'agissait bien de la chambre de Regulus Black ou si il s'agissait d'un mauvais tour que lui jouait l'Elfe car il lui paraissait bizarre que son logement de domestique soit au même niveau que celui de l'un des ses maîtres.

Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus car quand Hazel s'approcha pour toquer, elle lut l'inscription marquée sur une plaque, écrite à la main en lettres soigneusement tracées : DÉFENSE D'ENTRER SANS L'AUTORISATION EXPRESSE DE REGULUS ARCTURUS BLACK.

— Entrez.

Hazel se mordit fiévreusement la lèvre inférieure avec la monstrueuse envie de s'enfuir en courant puis obéit. Elle poussa le battant et attendit dans l'encadrement de la porte que le jeune homme installé fièrement à son bureau daigne lui adresser un regard.

— Fermez la porte derrière vous.

Il se retourna enfin et Hazel découvrit face à elle un sorcier d'à peu près son âge qui la regardait avec une expression totalement neutre. Il était assez grand, sa silhouette était athlétique sans être carrée et les traits de son visage impressionnèrent immédiatement la jeune fille. Il transpirait littéralement l'arrogance et la beauté. Jamais elle n'avait vu un jeune homme au regard aussi mystérieux, aux traits d'une finesse impertinente et aux manières soignées. Il était brun, comme sa mère, et possédait également sa peau pâle. Cependant son visage ne ressemblait en rien à celui de sa génitrice, plus ciselé, plus aristocratique si cela était possible. Ses lèvres étaient minces et légèrement recourbées, conférant à son allure une arrogance hors normes. Il se savait beau ou, du moins, il se savait intéressant et n'hésitait certainement pas à jouer de ses charmes.

Il se leva, défroissa sa chemise d'une blancheur éclatante d'un geste bref et mit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir avant de s'approcher de la jeune fille à pas de loup.

— Alors c'est vous, la nouvelle lubie de Mère…

Hazel ne sut pas pourquoi elle se sentit rougir de colère : était-ce à cause de l'air contrarié et totalement désintéressé qu'affichait le jeune homme ou le fait d'être qualifiée d'une vulgaire lubie ? Toujours était-il qu'elle lutta pour garder son calme.

— Monsieur Black, dit-elle d'une voix froide en s'inclinant légèrement, je suis Hazel Wan, à votre service…

— Je n'ai pas besoin de supporter une gamine, ricana le jeune homme. Et encore moins _une cracmolle_ …

C'en était trop pour Hazel. Elle se campa fermement sur ses pieds, regardant son "Maître" droit dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis le début de leur entrevue et lâcha d'une voix sourde :

— Dans ce cas, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, _Black_.

Puis elle sortit de la pièce en claquant outrageusement fort la porte, ignorant délibérément l'expression de stupéfaction qui avait fait une fugace apparition sur le visage du jeune homme.

Elle paierait sûrement son impertinence mais pour le moment, elle avait besoin de tranquillité pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement.

*.*.*

Kreattur se présenta à sa porte environ une demi-heure plus tard, quand onze heures sonnèrent dans tout le Manoir dans lequel régnait un calme inquiétant. Hazel n'avait jamais apprécié le silence même si elle aimait être seule. Lors de ses moments d'isolement, elle cherchait à se réfugier dans des lieux où les bruits la berçaient. C'était ainsi qu'elle s'était ouverte au monde moldu car ces gens-là étaient assez bruyants avec tout leurs engins, les musiques qui étaient parfois diffusées à l'aide de "hauts parleurs" dans les rues et leurs "boîtes de nuit" qui étaient ouvertes jusqu'au petit matin.

— La Maîtresse demande à ce que vous serviez la noble famille des Black pour le déjeuner, Nihil.

— Très bien.

Hazel suivit Kreattur dans la cuisine du sous-sol en grelottant à cause des courants d'air froids. Elle l'aida aux fourneaux, suivant consciencieusement ses instructions succinctes, et prépara divers mets sous ses ordres, hachant certains ingrédients, en écrasant d'autres et, finalement, découvrit avec soulagement une soupe à la citrouille qui sentait délicieusement bon ainsi qu'une tourte aux anchois à l'air appétissant. Elle en salivait presque. Cela faisait en effet plusieurs jours que son estomac était quasiment vide et la vue de plats si alléchants l'étourdissait.

— La noble et très ancienne famille des Black doit maintenant être attablée, fit Kreattur en gardant ses yeux vissés sur les plats fumants. La Nihil doit dès à présent aller servir.

Hazel se redressa, pria pour que tout se passe bien et, après avoir demandé à Kreattur où se trouvait la Salle à Manger, s'y rendit en portant à bout de bras un plateau d'or sur lequel étaient posés une soupière en étain, un légumier et une cruche en porcelaine contenant de l'hydromel de la meilleure qualité d'après la bouteille que la jeune fille avait aperçue sur la table de la cuisine.

Walburga Black était assise dignement en face de son fils qui regardait la progression de la jeune fille avec un amusement manifeste. Un homme aux yeux métalliques et aux tempes grisonnantes siégeait en bout de table, arborant une expression de suprématie importante. Hazel déposa soigneusement le plateau sur un socle pourvu de roulettes et se mordit les lèvres avec appréhension. Elle n'avait jamais servi qui que ce soit dans sa vie, s'étant toujours précipitée sur la nourriture comme une sauvage pour ne pas mourir de faim. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de la façon dont ses parents se comportaient à table.

— Quelle est cette charmante créature, Walburga ? demanda le vieil homme en dévisageant attentivement la jeune fille.

— Hazel Wan, la Nihil cracmolle de notre famille, répondit Regulus à la place de sa mère avec une voix où transparaissait le mépris.

— Ma chère épouse, ne me dites pas que vous avez suivi cette fâcheuse mode italienne ?

— C'est du meilleur goût, se renfrogna Walburga. Je ne vois pas pourquoi l'ajout d'une domestique dans notre demeure vous contrarie tant, mon ami. Vous qui vous plaignez si souvent de ne pas avoir une qualité de service supérieure…

— Ce qui me contrarie, ma chère, est le montant de vos dépenses… La somme de ce mois-ci est astronomique…

— Ne vous faites pas de soucis pour vos comptes, Orion, le coupa crûment la sorcière, cette Nihil ne nous coûte pas plus d'un sou, je l'ai dégotée dans un pensionnat où l'on regroupe la pire des vermines !

Hazel se rembrunit. Elle les haïssait tous, ces sorciers qui la regardaient avec hauteur, lui jetaient son état de cracmolle à la figure comme s'il s'agissait de l'insulte la plus dégradante qu'il était possible de proférer… Ils ne voyaient donc pas ce que c'était que de faire profil bas le soir dans les rues pour échapper à la mort ou pire encore ? Ils étaient cloîtrés dans leurs cages dorées, à parler politique et à refaire le monde, une coupe de champagne magique à la main. Mais que connaissaient-ils du monde ? Du monde réel qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux, plus sordide chaque instant, plus mortel chaque jour ? Rien. La réponse était évidente et c'était la raison de sa présence ici. Ils ne savaient rien de la misère du monde. Ils la considéraient comme n'étant qu'un détritus qui avait un usage limité dans le temps, que l'on jetterait ou tuerait quand elle serait remplaçable… L'Etat du Monde de la Sorcellerie avait officiellement accepté l'esclavage des humains, les faisant passer sous le joli nom de "Nihil". Les cracmols en étaient les premières victimes d'après les journaux sorciers qu'Hazel trouvait dans les poubelles.

— Vous êtes coriace en affaires, ma tendre, ricana Orion en levant sa coupe pour sa femme. Dans ce cas, Hazel Wan, bienvenue au Manoir Black…

Et il darda sur elle son regard métallique où elle pouvait clairement déceler une pointe de folie, de cruauté… et de désir.

 _" Article 144 de la Constitution Magique du Royaume-Uni : Les Maîtres et Maîtresses des Nihils jouissent d'une complète autorité sur leurs domestiques."_

* * *

 **Note de fin de chapitre : Merci pour votre lecture ^^  
**

 **Roxane-James**


End file.
